Bloody Momiji
by Jishin Yukimori
Summary: AU Kagome is leader of the Bloody Momiji the second strongest mercenarys around but what happens when she takes on a job that will prove harder than she could ever imagine? Sesskag


A/N:  
Hiya again! This is my newest story, Bloody Momiji. For those of you who have read RWAMS I'm sorry to say that it will not be continued. I was not very happy with it and contemplate on redoing it. If you think it should be redone then tell me cause I'm not going to waste my limited time on something no one will read. -_-'  
  
~*~  
  
"Love deeply and passionately. You might get hurt but it's the only way to live life completely."  
  
~*~  
Ok before I get this thing on the road I figure I should give you some info on the different mercenary groups.  
  
Blue Moon: Strongest mercenary group around. The leader is Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Miroku are the only members.  
  
Blood Momiji: Second most feared group. Kagome, more so known as Momiji, is the leader. Sango, Rin, and Yura are the members of this group.  
  
Alright that's pretty much all I'm going to give away because if I gave you more well then I might give the story away. ^^  
  
^^ Don't forget to R/R!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Inu Yasha seeing as he is alive in the episodes, and Kagome and Sesshy aren't getting it down so blah blah blah, the usual.  
  
~*~Leader of the Bloody Momiji, Kagome~*~  
  
A lone figure sat overlooking a small village, the sun setting behind them. Another figure, cloaked, rode towards them. They took a seat turning to follow the gaze of the other. Neither said anything as they watched the village, rays of red and orange disappearing behind them.  
  
"Is that the village?" the second figure asked.  
  
"Hai." replied the first.  
  
"What was the job again?" the cloaked figure questioned a hint of amusement in their voice.  
  
The first figure laughed lightly, raven tresses bouncing about. "Don't tell me you forgot already Sango?"  
  
Sango blushed tomato red. "N-no!!"  
  
"You did, didn't you!" the raven-haired figure taunted.  
  
"Kagome-sama!!" Sango wined.  
  
The women now known as Kagome to her friends smiled sweetly before standing up. "Gather the others together, tonight we go for the kill."  
  
"Tonight? Demo doushite?" the youkai exterminator asked curiously. ((a/n: ok the characters on here are all the same class, like Miroku is a monk, Sango an exterminator, and so on. That also goes for their race, the only difference is Kagome is a ryu youkai, ^^'))  
  
"Hai do you have a problem with that?" Kagome turned from the village when she didn't get a response from her comrade. "Don't disappoint me Sango." With those words she was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Alright ladies rise and shine!" Sango yelled going about and pouring some cold water on the others.  
  
"SANGO!!" Yura shouted stomping over to the exterminator, her hair-soaking wet. "What the hell was that for?! Look at my hair it's going to take forever to get it right again!"  
  
Sango ignored her, instead focusing he attention on starting a fire. She smiled when she finally got it started. It roared and crackled to life holding the gaze of the two girls awing them in its fiery glory.  
  
"Kagome-sama says to get ready. We have a job tonight."  
  
"Tonight, why not just now?" a young girl yawned. She had chocolate brown eyes and a messy ponytail on the side. "How much are we getting?"  
  
"Exactly the question!" Yura sneered trying to get her hair dried again.  
  
Sango sighed. 'They won't like what I'm about to tell them.' "If we finish this job we'll get a thousand pieces."  
  
"A THOUSAND!!" Rin and Yura screeched, grabbing a hold of the front of Sango's outfit in two angered death grips.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome sighed sinking deeper into the luxurious hot spring. "Now this is the life. Getting paid for killing people who do wrong then coming back an soaking my body in warm soothing water."  
  
"Onigumo." Kagome whispered closing her eyes. "Why is that name so familiar yet not?"  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Kagome smoothly walked into the village of Keade. Her middlength raven hair was tied back in high ponytail. ((Think Kouga)) She wore a man's kimono that hid her scent as well as shaped her body to that of a male. All in all she looked like a very feminine man, but very handsome at the same time. ((*Sigh* kind of like Sesshy.)) The villagers stopped what they were doing to watch her. Whispers flooded about her.  
  
"He's sooo handsome?"  
  
"You think he is the mercenary that was hired to help our village?" "Could be?"  
  
Kagome ignored them all though finding their talk quite amusing. 'Humans, such odd creatures.' She thought stopping in front of the old village miko's hut. Opening up the flap she entered the small room.  
  
"Welcome child." Greeted a squat old women with a patch over her right eye.  
  
"Hn." Was all Kagome said as she took a seat in the far corner of the hut. "So old miko-sama what is it that you require my aid for?"  
  
The old women looked her over cautiously inspecting every inch of her. "Yee be the leader of the Bloody Momiji, Jishin. Am I correct?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
".." The old women didn't answer her; instead she frowned as if disappointed. "Oh I see."  
  
"Is there something a matter old women!?" Kagome sneered not liking how the women was reacting to her. "Or do you find my looks TOO feminine?"  
  
The women stiffened then sighed. "I'm sorry for my rudeness Jishin-sama but I wish to see my sister safe once again."  
  
Kagome nodded. "So what's the job?"  
  
"Well awhile back my sister came a crossed a terrible wounded thief, being the kind women that she is she took the man in and cared for him. Unknowns to her the man slowly grew a deep longing for her. Lust. I saw it but kept my tongue quiet. Soon after he left. My sister Kikyou thought nothing more of him, but countless people of the village have been telling me that they have seen sittings of a man with wavy black hair. I believe this is Onigumo. I have called you here to get rid of him."  
  
Kagome kept quiet staring at the wrinkled old women. She could tell it was no trap and that the women was indeed need of help from the urgency in her voice. "I'll take the job." '*Sigh* sometimes I think I'm getting to soft for my own good.'  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Lifting herself out of the spring she quickly wrapped a towel around herself trying to think of reasons why in the world she had taken such a small paying job, though her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of her senshi's voice.  
  
"Jishin-sama the others are ready and waiting for your orders!"  
  
~*~End~*~  
  
*Sigh* glad that's done.. O.0 o wait I got to do more chapters! Hehehe stupid me =P Oh and sorry if Kagome was a little OCC. Anyways I have a question for those reading. If anyone knows anything about the whole situation with lemon fics PLEASE email me or when u reviews tell me!! I got a ton of letters ((proud members of the Sesshoumaru/kagome ring!!)) about it ((will post one next chappy)) and wish to know if it is true. ^^  
  
Thankies for your time, don't for get to REVIEW!!! 


End file.
